1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to surveillance systems, and particularly to a system and method for video surveillance.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras are often used to monitor a designated area. Stationary objects in the designated area captured by the camera may be regarded as a background model of a real-time image captured by the camera. If the camera is damaged, the background model of the camera may be changed, and the area cannot be monitored normally.